Naraku no mi
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: "Naraku signifie enfer. Et "no mi" désigne un fruit. Nous sommes les Naraku no mi, nous sommes les fruits de l'Enfer et nous nous cachons dans l'ombre des humains. L'obscurité est notre monde, en aucun cas les Hommes ne doivent découvrir notre existence. C'est ma Nee-chan qui me l'a dit..." Raiting M pour rester large, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes à Tokyo, capitale du Japon, une des plus grandes villes de ce monde et cette cité cachait un secret. S'il était découvert par un quelconque humain se serait la catastrophe. C'est pourquoi tous les humains qui apprenaient la vérité sont tuer sans pitié. Evidemment il y avait toujours quelques exceptions, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Et oui j'ai bien dis les _humains_ , et alors ? Que voulez-vous ? Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que cette race dans mon histoire. Bravo ! Apparemment vous n'êtes pas si stupides que vous en avez l'air. Enfin passons, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur la beauté du paysage qu'offrait le magnifique levé de soleil sur les gigantesques gratte-ciel, la superbe couleur rose-orangée que prenait le ciel à l'aurore, le merveilleux... Stop ! On avait dit qu'on ne s'attarderait pas dessus.

Poursuivons. Pour commencer notre histoire, nous nous arrêterons quelque part dans la banlieue, dans un grand dojo aux murs blancs avec un grand et magnifique jardin. À l'étage, dans une modeste chambre, de légers ronflements s'élèvaient de la couette. Un vent paisible passait la fenêtre pour venir effleurer les cheveux soyeux du jeune dormeur lorsque soudain...

 **DRING DRING DRING DRING DRI...**

La sonnerie tonitruante d'un réveil brisa la paix de cette douce matinée avant de finir encastré dans le mur d'en face suite à un coup rageur de l'occupant. Celui-ci ne cessa de grommeler avant de tenter de sortir des couvertures mais n'étant pas du matin, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala sur le sol dans un grand bruit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors en grand sur une magnifique jeune fille à l'air encore endormie.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou encore ?** Râla-t-elle en avisant la masse avachie sur le parquet.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Elle poursuivit :

 **\- Bouge-toi un peu, tu vas être en retard. Et n'oublie pas de te transformer.**

Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse mais juste avant de partir, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour souffler à l'autre :

 **\- Et tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher parce que sinon je vais le dire à Tsunade baa-chan...**

Son vis-à-vis se redressa brusquement, un air totalement paniqué sur le visage.

 **\- Tu n'oserais pas !** S'exclama-t-il.

 **\- On parie ?** Ricana la jeune fille avant de vivement refermer la porte pour éviter de se prendre le projectile qu'il lui balança.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se lever avec difficulté.

 **POV garçon**

Bon je ferais bien de me dépêcher sinon baa-chan va me tuer. Brrr... Rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons. Je m'avançai donc en direction de la salle de bain afin de me réveiller pour de bon. N'étant pas du matin, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se remettre d'aplomb ?

Mais commençons par le commencement, je me présente. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, j'ai 16 ans et je suis un yokai kitsune, c'est à dire une espèce de démon du type renard. Orphelin depuis le meurtre de mon clan, je n'ai que pour seule famille ma grande sœur, Ayano, âgée de 20 ans. Et oui, c'était bien elle qui m'avait réveillé... Ma sœur et moi sommes les derniers représentants de notre race étant donné que notre clan avait été massacré lorsque nous avions respectivement 3 et 7 ans. Puisque les humains ne devaient pas être au courant de notre existence nous n'avions pas pu demander de l'aide autour de nous parce qu'il faut dire que deux petits kitsunes qui ne savaient pas encore contrôler leurs pouvoirs, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. À cause de cela, pendant les trois années qui suivirent la perte de notre famille, nous n'avions nulle part où aller et nous avons dû rester à la rue, ne survivant que grâce à l'argent que ramenait ma chère sœur.

Pour s'occuper de moi, Ayano avait vendu ses services à quelques gangs du coin ainsi qu'à certains mafieux; personne ne se méfiait d'une pauvre gosse de 8 ans. Elle infiltrait leurs bases pour ensuite les tuer et récupérer le plus d'argent possible tout en laissant le reste à la police. Si bien qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, ma sœur fut reconnue comme l'une des tueuses les plus redoutées et respectées de la ville. Et tout ça pour moi...

Puis un jour, alors qu'Ayano revenait une fois de plus avec de l'argent pour notre survie et du sang plein les mains, un homme était entré dans notre petit appartement sans prévenir. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec de longs cheveux blancs hérissés comme les pics d'un hérisson et deux traits rouges tatoués sur ses joues en partant des yeux, comme s'il pleurait du sang. Ce soir-là j'avais eu une des plus grandes peurs de ma vie et du haut de mes 7 ans j'avais hurlé le prénom de ma sœur qui avait accouru pour se placer devant moi, me protégeant de son corps, un flingue pointé dans la direction de l'intrus.

Elle ne lui a pas tiré dessus et après quelques explications, il s'était avéré que cet homme était en fait notre parrain.

Depuis ce jour, Jiraya, notre parrain, nous a pris sous son aile avec sa femme, Tsunade, et nous vivons confortablement dans le dojo le plus réputé de Tokyo. Ayano avait tenu à ce que je sache tout ce qu'elle a _appris_ dans la rue et en plus Jiraya nous avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait du combat. Du coup Ayano et moi sommes désormais les combattants les plus forts et les plus respectés de notre entourage, ce qui n'était pas rien étant donné que nous faisons partis de l'association d'assassins la plus puissante du monde dont notre parrain était l'un des créateurs.

Alors que je me perdais de plus en plus dans mes souvenirs, ma porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Un petit garçon brun entra telle une tornade dans ma chambre, avant de s'arrêter net devant moi, le visage figé.

 **\- Oh...** souffla-t-il. **Tu ne t'es pas encore transformé ?**

 **\- Konohamaru...** soupirais-je. **Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter d'attendre que je te réponde avant de rentrer dans ma chambre ?** Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais je le devançai. **Tu toque à la porte, tu attends que je te réponde et si ma réponse est positive alors là, et seulement là, tu peux rentrer.** Expliquais-je en ponctuant ma phrase par des gestes. **Compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Désolé Kurama-nii-san...** s'excuse-t-il avec des yeux de chat botté.

Je soupirai de nouveau pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais debout avant de poser ma main sur son crâne, lui ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Je n'étais pas fâché mais j'allais devoir effacer mon visage de sa mémoire et faire ça de bon matin était assez épuisant. Je mis donc mon petit frère de cœur au courant tout en m'excusant, ce à quoi il répondit par un petit sourire en m'assurant que c'était de sa faute. Je posai délicatement mes doigts sur ses tempes et au bout de quelques secondes il s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je l'installai dans mon lit et le recouvrit de la couverture avant de m'avancer vers mon armoire pour enfiler des vêtements.

Konohamaru était un jeune loup-garou qui avait été abandonné devant la porte du dojo il y avait quelques années et Jiraya avait décidé de l'adopter (enfin on l'avait surtout supplié pour qu'il le garde). Ce garçon était vraiment adorable, le petit frère rêvé; lorsque je lui avais raconté mon histoire il était tombé en admiration pour ma sœur et moi. Enfin surtout pour moi, allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors que j'enfilai mon tee-shirt, un magnifique renard au pelage flamboyant et aux yeux rubis apparu à mes côtés pour ronronner en se frottant à moi en guise de bonjour.

 __ _ **\- Bonjour Kyu !**_ Le saluais-je par la pensée.

Kyubi était le démon renard à neuf queues qui protégeait ma famille depuis la nuit des temps, il était le démon le plus puissant des enfants d'Amaterasu, la déesse mère. Après le massacre de mon clan, en voyant la misère dans laquelle ma sœur et moi étions plongés, il avait pris la décision de nous protéger et Ayano l'avait supplié de me prendre sous son aile, ce qu'il fit. Kyu était désormais scellé en moi, il me prêtait ses pouvoirs, sa puissance et son savoir tout en me protégeant. Avec le temps, nous étions devenus très proche tous les trois; Ayano disait qu'il était notre grand-frère, du moins nous le considérions comme tel.

 __ _ **\- Salut gaki.**_ S'exclama-t-il. _**Bien dormi ?**_

 __ _ **\- Super mais j'ai encore dû effacer la mémoire de Kono...**_

 __ _ **\- Encore ? Il ne comprendra donc jamais ?**_ Grommela le renard.

 __ _ **\- Pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude.**_ Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 __ _ **\- Si tu le dis...**_ Soupira mon vis-à-vis. _**Bon je descends. N'oublie pas de te transformer.**_ Rajouta-t-il, m'arrêtant alors que je m'apprête à le suivre.

Je le laissai sortir et une fois que le battant se ferma derrière lui, je fermai les yeux et me concentra. Je sentis le picotement familier traverser tout mon corps et lorsque tout s'arrêta, je rouvris les yeux et regarda dans le miroir pour observer le résultat. Mes cheveux étaient désormais noirs et très longs, allant jusqu'à la chute de mes reins. Ma musculature s'était faîte plus discrète, plus fine, bien qu'elle soit toujours présente, des fesses musclées, bien rondes... bref un beau cul quoi. Un visage aux traits fins, un menton carrée, la peau légèrement bronzée et pour finir de magnifique yeux émeraudes insondables, profonds dans lesquels on ne percevait aucunes émotions. Parfait, le déguisement était parfait. Je finis de m'habiller rapidement et partis rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce, je me rendis compte que je suis le dernier (à part Kono qui était dort encore dans mon lit) et lançai un "bonjour tout le monde" dans la salle auquel un joyeux brouhaha incompréhensible me répondit. Mais étant habitué, je ne m'y attardai pas et traversai le réfectoire avant de m'arrêter à ma table. Il y avait Jiraya, sa femme, Tsunade: une femme ayant un charisme qui imposait le respect, de longs cheveux blonds platines coiffés en deux couettes basses, de superbes yeux ambres et une poitrine surdéveloppée. En bout de table, Ayano ét tranquillement assise, un café à la main avec Kyu sur les genoux qui ronronnait joyeusement sous les caresses de ma frangine. Je les saluai tous d'un sourire, embrassai ma sœur et m'installai à ses côtés pour commencer mon petit déjeuner.

 **\- Kyubi nous a expliqué pour Kono...** Commença Jiraya.

 **\- T'inquiètes ero-sennin, ce n'est pas grave.** L'interrompis-je. **Et s'il-te-plaît, ne le punis pas pour ça.**

 **\- Mais...** Tenta-t-il mais je le coupai à nouveau :

 **\- Essaye de comprendre, ça doit être dur de faire attention à ça quand on a que 11 ans.**

 **\- J'AI 11 ANS ET DEMI !** s'écria une voix ensommeillée dans mon dos.

Je ricanai et continuai à manger sans me retourner, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix, tandis que mon petit frère embrassait Ayano sous le regard attendri du reste de la famille. J'en profitai pour observer la transformation qu'avait choisie ma sœur : elle avait de très longs cheveux blancs parsemés de mèches noires qu'elle avait tressés. De bonne taille, elle avait une peau assez blanche, une poitrine bien moins opulente que la vieille (Tsunade) et de superbes yeux violets qui pétillaient de malice. Elle portait des vêtements simples, soit une chemise en lin blanc ample qui devait cacher plusieurs armes, un jean moulant délavé avec quelques trous et enfin de magnifiques converses blanches, aux lacets noirs.

Se sentant observer, ma sœur se retourna et me fixe à son tour alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres rosées. Autant vous dire que ce sourire ne me plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je la regardait, méfiant, l'interrogeant du regard tout en continuant de m'empiffr... de manger.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** lui demandais-je à bout de nerf.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'expliqua enfin :

 **\- Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.**

 **\- Ouais oua... QUOI ?!** Hurlais-je une fois la nouvelle arrivée au cerveau.

Ayano se tourna en direction de nos parents adoptifs et annonça toute fière :

 **\- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais bien dit !**

Les vieux m'observèrent, les yeux écarquillés au maximum avant de pousser un long, très long soupir exaspéré à l'unisson. Baa-chan prit la parole :

 **\- Tu ne t'en souvenais vraiment pas ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Ben nan.** Je me tourne vers mon parrain qui semble désespéré. **C'est vraiment aujourd'hui ?**

Le pervers hocha la tête tandis que la vieille donna une liasse de billets à ma sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et en revint au problème initial.

 **\- Nee-chan, je veux pas y aller...** Geignis-je.

 **\- T'inquiètes pas, nous t'avons changer de lycée.** Je me redressai immédiatement intéressé par la nouvelle. **Tu es désormais dans un établissement où les humains sont minoritaires, où la hiérarchie n'est pas prise en compte et en plus... tu es dans la même classe que Gaara.** Chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille.

 **\- Gaara, Gaara ?** Demandais-je peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 **\- Oui Gaara, comme Gaara Sabaku.** Affirma-t-elle, me souriant doucement.

Je sautai de joie avant de me jeter sur ma sœur pour la serrer dans mes bras afin de la remercier, délogeant ainsi Kyu qui disparut en grognant. Ayano rit et me caressa les cheveux tout en me rendant mon étreinte, j'adorai être dans ses bras, sa chaleur m'apaisait et me rassurait.

Finalement, cette rentrée ne sera peut-être pas si horrible que ça.

Je poussai un long soupire en avisant le bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi avant de descendre de la moto et de balancer mon sac sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour embrasser ma sœur une dernière fois avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée de mon lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayano posa un baiser sur le front de son frère en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de démarrer en trombe pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Une fois qu'il eut perdu la moto de vue, il se retourna vers la grande bâtisse pour lui faire face et il pénétra enfin dans la cour tout en soupirant.

 _ **\- Aller ! sois motivé un peu !**_ Râla une voix dans son esprit. _ **Mets y plus d'entrain bon sang !**_

 _ **\- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter de rester assit pendant des heures à écouter des vieux radoter des trucs inutiles...**_ Rétorqua le jeune homme.

 _ **\- Rhoooo... Mais ça va. Si tu veux je vais faire en sorte de te tenir compagnie pendant les heures où tu t'ennuis. OK ?**_

 _ **\- Sérieux ?**_ S'étonna Naruto de la soudaine gentillesse du renard.

 _ **\- De temps en temps...**_ Rajouta Kyubi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais gonfle les joues pour bien montrer au démon qu'il boudait. Soudain quelque chose bougea dans son sac, attirant son attention. Il ouvrit la fermeture et c'est un renard miniature qui en sortit pour venir tranquillement s'installer sur son épaule.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Murmura le garçon transformé pour éviter de se faire entendre. **Et si les humains te voyaient ?**

 **\- Voyons gaki,** soupira à son tour le renard, **je t'ai connu plus observateur. Concentre-toi.** Ordonna-t-il. **Il n'y a que très peu d'humains et les rares qui sont présents ne semblent pas surpris des animaux de compagnie que peuvent avoir certains. Et en plus j'ai pris l'apparence d'un renard normal alors tout va bien.**

Naruto regarda autour de lui pour fixer les élèves qui les entouraient et remarqua qu'il y a effectivement des personnes ayant avec eux des animaux peu communs tels qu'un loup, un hérisson, un aigle ou encore un serpent.

En fait, en regardant de plus près, il n'y avait que les humains qui n'avaient pas de compagnons. Alors qu'il allait poser la question au démon renard, Naruto se souvint d'une vieille discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Dans une cité souterraine, un petit garçon courrait à perdre haleine à une vitesse incroyable tout en évitant agilement tout ceux qu'il croisait. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il la cherchait lorsqu'enfin il aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il s'élança dans sa direction tout en l'interpellant et une fois devant elle, il lui sauta dans les bras tandis qu'elle le rattrapait habilement pour le serrer contre elle. Alors qu'il lui rendit son étreinte, il la questionna de sa voix enfantine :

 **\- Pourquoi tout le monde a un animal ?**

Bien que la capuche cachait le visage de la jeune fille, il devina un doux sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, le gardant sur ses genoux avant de lui expliquer tout en caressant gentiment les petites oreilles de renard qui dépassaient de la touffe blonde en bataille :

 **\- Tu sais déjà que notre monde est divisé en deux parties : les humains et les Naraku no mi, nous.** Le petit hocha la tête, elle poursuivit. **Tous les Naraku no mi ont un totem, un protecteur si tu préfères. Le totem a un lien avec le caractères et les pouvoirs de son protégé et il commence généralement à apparaître lorsque le protégé a 6 - 8 ans.**

Ayano se tut et fixa son petit frère qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Naruto releva sa tête et plongea son regard céruléen dans le sien dissimulé par la capuche.

 **\- Dis Nee-chan, pourquoi moi j'en ai pas de totem ?** Demanda-t-il. **J'ai 8 ans !** S'exclama-t-il en montrant fièrement ses doigts.

La jeune fille rigola un petit peu avant d'embrasser le bout de chou sur le front.

 **\- Voyons Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin d'un totem. Tu as déjà bien mieux.**

 **\- Toi ?** Demanda innocemment le bambin.

 **\- Tu es mignon, merci Hiyoko, mais non. Je te parlais de Kyubi.**

 **\- Kyu ?** S'étonna le petit blond. **Kyu est mon totem ?**

 **\- Il est effectivement ton protecteur mais il est bien plus qu'un totem...**

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, ne les dérangeant nullement, mais la queue de renard du plus petit fouettait l'air prouvant son impatience à la jeune fille. Voyant cela, Ayano prit le visage de son frère en coupe et posa son front contre le sien avant de murmurer la fin de sa phrase à son cadet :

 **\- C'est un grand frère.**

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Naruto sourit à ce souvenir, lorsqu'une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour plonger dans deux yeux vert d'eau bien connus. Il s'apprêtait à hurler le prénom du nouvel arrivant tellement la joie de le revoir était grande mais il se souvint de justesse que lors de sa transformation il avait aussi dû changer de caractère afin d'être plus discret. Il se contenta donc de parler d'un ton calme :

 **\- Bonjour Gaara...** Dit-il en souriant.

Son vis-à-vis était un garçon de son âge, ayant la même taille que lui, ou du moins actuellement puisque sous sa véritable forme il était plus petit que lui. On pouvait facilement qualifier Gaara de beau avec ses magnifiques cheveux écarlates, tel du sang, ses traits fins totalement impassibles et ses yeux aux nuances bleu-vert. Le kanji Amour tatoué en rouge sur son front renforçait la blancheur de sa peau de porcelaine tout comme le léger trait de khôl soulignait son regard transperçant. Il portait un jean et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apercevoir un torse pâle et imberbe.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et Naruto tira sur son collier pour faire danser une pierre d'un bleu superbe devant lui. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux du roux et il serra fortement son frère de cœur contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit son accolade avec joie alors qu'une boule de poil lui sauta dessus pour lui mordiller l'oreille avec affection.

 **\- Salut Ichi !** Rigola Naruto en caressant le petit raton-laveur.

Ichibi était le plus jeune frère Kyubi, ainsi que le moins puissant de la fratrie, mais également le protecteur de Gaara. Auparavant, le démon souhaitait seulement prendre le contrôle de son hôte, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir et le rendant insomniaque dès son plus jeune âge; mais sa rencontre avec le petit kitsune l'avait rendu plus doux et il avait finalement réussi à faire ami-ami avec le roux. D'ailleurs ils s'entendaient super bien, presque aussi sadique l'un que l'autre.

 **\- Salut gamin !** Répondit le démon. **Comment ça va depuis le temps ?**

 **\- Ça va super, bien que j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour ne pas aller en cours.**

 **\- Spèce de cancre.** Ricana le raton-laveur.

Alors que le jeune homme transformé allait répliquer, un truc roux jaillit d'entre ses longs cheveux noirs pour faire un roulé-boulé avec le Bijuu à une queue.(Kyu : Le "truc roux" il t'emmerde !)

 **\- Yo Gaara !** Salua Kyubi, recevant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. **Bon les gosses, Ichibi et moi allons parler entre adultes matures. On vous laisse alors ne faîtes pas de conneries.**

 **\- Adultes matures ?** Ricana Naruto. **Où ça ?**

Gaara regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose.

 **\- Je ne trouves pas non plus.** Dit-il d'une voix grave.

 **\- Sales gosses...** Râla le démon à une queue avant de suivre son frère.

Tandis que les deux Bijuus s'éloignaient la tête haute, les deux protégés échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Naruto n'entame une discussion :

 **\- Ben alors vieux, j'ai cru voir un élan de sociabilité.** S'exclama-t-il tout content.

Son ami le regarda sans comprendre, il développa donc afin de l'éclairer :

 **\- Ben ouais, depuis quand le Grand Gaara fait-il le premier pas vers les autres ?** Ironisa le jeune homme en parlant du fait que se soit le roux qu'il l'ai abordé en premier.

L'autre le fixa comme s'il était un abruti fini avant de ricaner sous l'incompréhension du brun aux cheveux longs (la transformation de Naruto).

 **\- Depuis qu'il a reçu sa nouvelle mission, Baka.**

 **\- Le baka t'emmerde, Teme !**

Grand, cheveux longs bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute, poursuivit le roux sans prêter attention à l'insulte, yeux verts, piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, un peu bronzé, anneau à l'oreille droite et bague métallique. Finit-il tout en le détaillant. Je devais m'occuper du nouveau que l'association aurait recruté en le retrouvant seulement grâce à cette description physique.

Gaara se rapprocha de son ami transformé jusqu'à coller leurs deux torses pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

 **\- Mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal ainsi...**

Naruto rigola doucement avant de pousser gentiment le roux pour le décoller.

 **\- Tu as un copain je te rappelle. Sinon, depuis quand tu joues les baby-sitter ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Gaara soupira.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien mais pour qu'ils veuillent recruter quelqu'un, il faut bien qu'il soit exceptionnel.**

 **\- Je suis exceptionnel.** Assura Naruto.

\- **Et toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois.** Railla son ami.

Dans un rare élan de maturité, Naruto lui tira la langue ce qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Gaara sourit, heureux de retrouver son frère de cœur.

Gaara était un élémentaire et Naruto, un yokai, le dernier de sa race. Dans la hiérarchie des Naraku no mi, les yokais étaient bien plus puissants que les élémentaires, ils n'étaient donc pas censés se fréquenter; mais dans l'Akuma no Sayo, cette hiérarchie n'existe pas, et c'est là que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés. Naruto vivait depuis quelques années déjà dans les souterrains de cette association avec sa soeur lorsque Gaara y entra pour la première fois avec la sienne et son frère. Étant tous les deux des Jinchuurikis, chacun protégé par un des neufs démons supérieurs, ils eurent droit à un entrainement particulier qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble et ils étaient vite devenus très proches.

Gaara redevint sérieux et replongea son regard dans celui de Naruto.

\- **En parlant de lui, saurais-tu où es passé Haiko ?** Demanda-t-il. **Ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'il est censé avoir fini sa mission et je n'ai aucune nouvelle.**

Haiko était un des plus puissants de l'Akuma no Sayo mais également le meilleur ami de Ayano. Ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre que l'étaient Gaara et Naruto. Ils étaient inséparables et lors des missions ils formaient un duo d'enfer; ils faisaient tous deux partis de l'élite tout comme les deux plus jeunes.

Ils étaient tellement proches et complices que tout le monde pensait qu'ils formaient le couple parfait bien qu'ils le nient. Mais tous changèrent d'avis lorsque Haiko fit sa déclaration à Gaara. Cela faisait désormais trois ans que les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensembles sans qu'il n'y ai le moindre problème malgré leur différence d'âge.

\- **Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais je crois qu'il a eut une mission d'urgence et il a dû partir juste après qu'Ayano ait déposé le rapport de la précédente.**

 **\- Ils on été séparé ?** S'étonna Gaara. **C'est rare.**

 **\- Très. Et je peux t'assurer que ça ne leur a pas plu.** Soupira Naruto.

\- **Je veux bien te croire.** Sourit le roux en imaginant la réaction des deux concernés.

 **\- Sinon, comment vont ton frère et ta sœur ?** Questionna Naruto en changeant de sujet.

Son vis-à-vis lui répondit et ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, à échanger des nouvelles tandis que Gaara le guidait à travers l'école. Une fois devant la porte de leur salle de classe, ils entrèrent sans faire attention à tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux pour aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle et tranquillement poursuivre leur discussion sans prendre compte du silence pesant.


	3. Chapter 3

Parmi les élèves présents, un jeune homme se leva pour se placer en face d'eux. Il était aussi grand que Gaara avec des cheveux bruns hirsutes, des yeux marrons dans lesquels brillent une lueur de malice et deux étranges tatouages représentants un triangle rouge à l'envers sur chaque joue.

 **\- Salut, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, je suis un loup–garou.** Fit-il avec un immense sourire qui dévoila des canines plus pointues que la moyenne comme pour confirmer ses dires.

 **\- Gaara Sabaku, élémentaire du sable.** Se présenta le roux.

 **\- Ryuku Nowaki, yokai du type tigre blanc.** Annonça à son tour Naruto.

Toute la classe suivait leur discussion dans un silence parfait de temps en temps brisé par les gloussements ou les soupirs des filles qui voyaient en ces deux nouveaux élèves des proies de choix.

 **\- Vous arrivez d'où comme ça ?** Poursuivit Kiba sans s'occuper de la gente féminine en émoi.

 **\- De Suna.** Répondit Naruto pour eux deux.

Kiba fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu ces deux-là dans le coin, il en avait donc déduit qu'ils étaient nouveaux. Mais ils étaient franchement bizarres et paraissaient très proches. Et puis ils avaient déménagé en même temps ? Ils ne semblaient pas être de la même famille, ils n'avaient pas le même nom et surtout un élémentaire et un yokai ça ne collait pas, à moins que... C'est ça !

Sous ce tourbillon de réflexions intenses, une idée fit son apparition dans la tête du loup-garou : ils devaient être en couple !

De toutes façons, il ne voyait que ça.

En face de lui, Ryuku et Gaara observaient avec amusement le garçon se creuser les méninges. Le protégé d'Ichibi se décida alors à le sortir de ses pensées en donnant les réponses aux questions qui se lisaient dans ses yeux noisettes :

 **\- Sa soeur, la mienne ainsi que mon frère sont de très bon amis et ils ont choisis de vivre ensemble lorsqu'on a eut quelques problèmes avec la famille.** Expliqua-t'il. **Ryuku et moi vivons sous le même toit depuis l'âge de 9 ans.**

 **\- En gros, vous êtes presque des frères.** Raisonna le brun.

 **\- Nous nous considérons comme tels.** Affirma le yokai et le roux hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Alors que Kiba s'apprêtait à les ensevelir sous une slave de questions, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer un énorme chien blanc qui accourut pour se cacher derrière les jambes de son protégé qui n'était autre que Kiba.

 **\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ?** S'alarma ce dernier en tentant de le calmer.

 **\- Il semble terrifié.** Intervint Gaara.

 **\- Ouais mais pourquoi ?** S'étonne le loup-garou.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens cherchaient la raison de la peur de l'animal,Naruto se mit à ricaner dans son coin sous l'incompréhension la plus totale de toute la classe. Sans faire attention à tous les regards tournés dans sa direction, il dit d'une voix forte :

 **\- Voyons, ce n'est pas très sympas de faire peur à ses amis.**

Ok, il parlait tout seul maintenant...

Et pourtant, à l'étonnement générale, un grondement sourd répondit au jeune homme. Tous les élèves se tournèrent en direction de la provenance du son pour découvrir dans l'entrée un tigre magnifique sur lequel était tranquillement assit un petit raton-laveur.

L'animal était énorme, mais ce qui attiraient le plus chez lui étaient surtout ses superbes yeux rouges rubis. Kyubi s'avança vers son protégé dans une démarche fière et silencieuse.

 ** _\- Pour une fois que tu me trouves une transformation qui en jette..._** S'enquit-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de le caresser avec affection tandis qu'Ichibi sautait sur l'épaule de Gaara.

 _ **\- Alors les gosses, fit le rongeur, vous avez été sages j'espère ?**_

 **\- Kiba, je te présente Ikaku, mon totem.** Annonça Ryuku alias Naruto en ignorant l'intervention du Bijuu. **Ikaku, voici Kiba, un ami.** Poursuit-il pour Kyubi, mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas les regarder pour soudainement rappetisser et prendre la taille d'un chat.

Il s'installa ensuite tranquillement sur les genoux du brun à la queue de cheval et de réclama plus de caresses.

 **\- Euh... Bon ben voici Akamaru, mon plus fidèle ami.** Annonça à son tour l'autre brun en désignant le gros chien blanc qui aboyait joyeusement.

 **\- Et Ichibi.** Dit Gaara tout en fusillant du regard le concerné qui s'amusait à lui mordiller les doigts.

 **\- ICHIBI ? LE Ichibi ?** S'écria Kiba rammenant un nouveau silence dans la classe. **Le démon supérieur à une queue ?**

Le roux hocha la tête, impassible et le concerné balaye la salle d'un regard hautain sous le sourire amusé du yokai à leur côté.

 **\- Mais pourquoi t'as pas dit que tu étais un Jinchuuriki ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas posé la question.**

Les gloussements des filles résonnèrent dans le silence stupéfait. Oh oui, les deux petits nouveaux étaient par-faits. Ça allait être la guerre pour tenter une approche de ces deux beaux gosses.

Le loup-garoux se retourna pour les observer minauder dans leur coin.

 **\- Eh ben, vous semblez avoir du succès auprès des filles; elles vont toutes vous sauter dessus.** Soupira-t-il.

 **\- C'est dommage pour elles.** Ricana Ryuku. **Elles n'ont absolument aucune chance.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Kiba. **Vous êtes en couple ?**

 **\- Moi oui.** Répondit Gaara.

Le brun aux yeux noisettes interrogea Naruto du regard, attendant sa réponse avec une curiosité non feinte :

 **\- Je suis gay.**

Le protégé d'Akamaru fronça les sourcils face à cette déclaration dite avec le plus grand naturel, sans la moindre hésitation. Même s'ils ne soient pas humains, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient homophobes et avaient souvent des réactions très violentes envers les couples du même sexe; aussi ceux-ci cachaient leur préférences en matière de sexe. De toutes façons il s'en foutait pas mal de l'orientation sexuelle des autres, il était assez ouvert d'esprit pour avoir un ami homosexuel. Mais tout de même, ce yokai devait être soit idiot, soit très fort pour dire ce genre de chose de manière aussi confiante et naturelle.

Pendant ce temps Naruto fixait son nouvel ami sans rien dire et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il se pencha sur la table pour approcher son visage de celui de Kiba. Le mouvement réveilla ce dernier et le jeune homme se figea sous la surprise en découvrant le jeune yokai très près, bien trop près de lui.

 **\- D'ailleurs, je te trouve très mignon mon petit Ki-ba...** Susurra le blond sous transformation avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand, comme s'il était une friandise.

Bien qu'il soit 100% hétéro, Kiba rougit violemment sous le coup de la gène. Ryuku se rassit, les yeux pétillant d'amusement sans lâcher du regard le loup-garou dont la couleur pouvait rivaliser avec celle une tomate. Ce dernier, voyant que le brun se moquait de lui, reprit bien vite ses esprits.

 **\- Vous êtes trop bizarres les gars...** Souffla le pauvre jeune homme encore sous le choc.

Gaara qui avait observé toute la scène en silence ne tint plus et explosa de rire et les deux autres se joignirent bien vite à lui lorsque le comique de la scène qu'ils offraient aux spectateurs leur sauta aux yeux.

Bien que la sonnerie de l'établissement ai sonné depuis pas mal de temps, leur professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé, laissant les trois nouveaux amis faire plus ample connaissance. Et ce fut avec une vingtaine de minute de retard qu'un homme passe la porte de façon nonchalante, imposant le silence dans la classe.

 **\- Excusez mon retard, mais j'ai dû aidé une vieille dame à traverser avec ses courses.**

Tous les élèves fixa cet homme qui semblait extrêmement sérieux en débitant une excuse aussi minable. Et apparemment il espérait vraiment leur faire avaler un truc aussi stupide... Il les prenait pour des abrutis naïfs ou quoi ? Mais personne ne fit de commentaire et ils se contentèrent de l'observer d'un air blasé.

L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'année malgré ses étranges cheveux gris qui ne semblaient pas connaître les lois de la gravité. Grand et musclé, il était habillé de manière décontractée avec un masque qui cachait les trois quarts de son visage ne laissant de visible qu'un seul œil noir dans lequel on pouvait y lire une profonde lassitude.

 **\- Bon alors, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, je suis nouveau dans l'établissement et je serais votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur de littérature tout au long de l'année.** Se présenta-t-il.

Dans le fond de la salle, Naruto et Gaara s'étaient figés dès l'entrée de l'énergumène aux cheveux gris sous le regard intrigué de Kiba. À la fin de la présentation ils échangèrent un regard avant de ricaner. L'adulte se tourna dans leur direction et lorsqu'il les aperçut, il écarquilla son unique œil au maximum.

 **\- Sérieusement ? Professeur de littérature ?** Fit le brun entre deux ricanements. **Tu nous fait quoi là Kakashi ?**

 **\- Il y aura peut être de quoi s'amuser finalement...** Rajouta le roux.

Le jeune professeur se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise avant de pousser un long, très long soupir et de jurer sous le regard ébahi du reste des élèves.

 **\- Et merde...** Gémit-il. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

Les deux garçons arrêtérent de ricaner mais les sourires diaboliques sur leur visage parlaient pour eux.

 _ **Pauvre professeur. Mais d'où se connaissent-ils ?**_ Se demandait Kiba dont la curiosité avait de nouveau été piquée. Mais avant que ce dernier ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, l'homme masque reprit contenance.

 **\- Alors on va mettre deux–trois choses au clair.** Il se tourna vers les deux Jinchuurikis. **Pour vous c'est Monsieur comme tout le monde. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui Monsieur.** Affirmérent d'une même voix ces vis-à-vis en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot avec un amusement dont ils ne se cachaient pas.

 **\- Bien, alors nous allons faire un tour de la classe. Vous allez tous vous présenter un par un. Je veux savoir votre espèce, votre élément, le nom et la race de votre totem, depuis combien de temps vous protège-t'il, vos loisirs et si vous avez autre chose à ajouter n'hésitez pas.**

Ainsi, chacun des élèves de la classe se présentèrent en répondant à toutes les questions de leur professeur. Quand vint son tour, Naruto se leva et parla d'une voix grave :

 **\- Ryuku Nowaki, yokai du type tigre, je contrôle le vent et mon totem est un tigre de Sibérie du nom de Ikaku. Il me protège depuis mes cinq ans et mes loisir sont le sport et dormir.**

Quelques rires se firent entendre à la fin de sa présentation mais il n'y fit pas attention et écouta Gaara qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à répondre.

 **\- Gaara Sabaku, élémentaire du sable, contrôle un petit peu le vent, mon protecteur est le Bijuu Ichibi depuis toujours. J'aime le sport, la lecture et surtout le silence.** Finit-il sur un ton menaçant qui en fit déglutir plus d'un.

De son côté, Ryuku gloussa, habitué à la froideur de son presque frère bien que celle-ci n'avait jamais été contre lui. Il était vrai que le rouquin aimait beaucoup le silence et chérissait tous les moments de calme dans sa vie. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il connaissait Naruto, c'est à dire depuis trèèèèès longtemps, le calme ne faisait plus vraiment partit de sa vie.

Kakashi soupira d'un air las et demanda à l'élève suivant de poursuivre. Vraiment ces deux sales gosses n'avaient pas changé, il allait souffrir cette année...

Toutefois, les deux garçons semblaient calmes bien qu'un sourire moqueur persistait sur leurs lèvres et Kakashi put distribuer les emplois du temps et faire le discours habituel sans le moindre problème.


	4. Gomenasei !

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry !**

Il est vrai que je ne publie plus certaines fictions du jour au lendemain sans prévenir ou quoi. Donc ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre mais juste une annonce, désolée.

Non ! Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions et Non ! Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration. C'est simplement un manque de temps et parfois une flemme atroce qui me retiens prisonnière. Ça craint, je sais. Mais bon OSEZ me dire que ça ne vous est _**JAMAIS**_ arrivé, je ne vous croirais pas. Ou alors vous n'êtes tout simplement pas humain...

Si je publie de nouvelles fictions alors que d'autres sont en mode pause, c'est parce que je retrouve des écris dans les fins fonds de mon ordinateurs et que j'ai une petite seconde (et la force de volonté) pour les poster et répondre à vos review.

Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant de chacune de mes fictions en cours (et oui, faut bien que les vacances servent à quelque chose tout de même ^^) mais je ne peut malheureusement pas vous promettre avoir le temps ou même la connexion internet pour vous les publier.

Et oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde et j'assume !

Voilà et encore désolée. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Anaploufette qui m'a donnée la force (et l'idée surtout ^^') de vous prévenir de ces légers, _très légers_ , retards. Merci Ploufette XD

Bisx ^_-


End file.
